Insanity
Insanity is a condition any of the family members can get by being alone in the shelter for over 1 day (Therefore on the 2nd day the family member will go insane), not completing sanity-gaining events, etc. If a family member goes insane and goes on an expedition, they are less likely to return. (needs confirmation) Insane members will destroy sometimes items, fellow items can be destroyed during Insanity: Radio, Map, Boy Scout Handbook, Axe, Flashlight, MedKit, Deck of Cards and a Soup Cans. If insane for too long, they will rush outside and run away in a unknown direction and never return to the shelter again. When insane, Timmy will wear a soup can for a hat and hold a teddy bear head (sometimes he will also try to puncture the teddy's eye). Mary Jane will pose like a chicken and sometimes stand on her seat as well. Ted will look creepy and gain a sock puppet. Dolores will just spastically pose in a creepy position. Events Great Uncle Terry Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: The family members wish they had a photo of their great uncle named Terry. If you use the Boy Scout Handbook, they find a photo of him, and it helps keep up their sanity. If you don't use the Boy Scout Handbook, It lowers their sanity. Auntie Ada Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: See Great Uncle Terry above. Timmy, the wild one (unofficial title) Requirements: None Summary: The family members are worried, that keeping Timmy too long in the shelter might be bad for his sanity. You can choose to allow him to go outside for a "little" walk or keep him in in the safe shelter. (Yes/No) Keeping him in the shelter will lower his sanity heavily. (needs confirmation) Bored events Requirements: Rifle, Radio, Checkers, Deck of Cards Summary: The family is bored and fear to snap because of it, they want to do something against it, If they choose to play Checkers, Mary Jane might snap and become insane or her sanity drops heavily. (needs confirmation) Uh oh! (unofficial name) Requirements: Flashlight, Axe Summary: the family hears noises from below the floor, so they decide to go into the manhole near the corner, in which you can choose to bring the flashlight, axe, or nothing. Axe: "What the hell! We barely made it out alive! It was a giant, mutated crocodile! or an alligator! or something else with a giant mouth and plenty of teeth! anyone hurt?" Flashlight: See axe, inflicts injured to one member (needs confirmation) OR We found treasure down there! Pills, bottles and other medical supplies were stacked on a few shelves down in a narrow room. Just enough to stock our first aid kit. Good for us. We didn't find the source of the noise. + MedKit Nothing: "Going into a tight, dark tunnel is not a good idea, especially with those weird noises coming from it. They are giving us the creeps, even up here..." - inflicts insanity to every member. (needs confirmation) Gallery Crazy ted.png|insane ted Dr Dolores.jpg|insane dolores Mary Insane weak dirty.png|insane Mary Jane Timmy Crazy.jpg|insane Timmy Timmy insane.png|insane Timmy #2 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Status Effects Category:Game Mechanics Category:Status Effects Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Browse Category:Status Effects Category:Status Effects Category:Status Effects